


[Kondraki/Clef]酒後就是會亂性

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Kondraki/Clef]酒後就是會亂性

　　不論是胃袋還是腦袋都變得昏沉，Clef跨坐在Kondraki身上與他接吻時這麼想著。  
　　身上的衣物被那雙因為練劍而結了一層厚繭的手有所意圖的除去，Clef的身體只在一開始的時候顫抖了一下就放任他繼續進行。  
　　「Ben……」Clef吐出帶著白蘭地味的喘息，是他想要這麼做的，而這間路上隨便挑選的情趣旅館顯然準備得比他想的周到很多，儘管今晚應該是用不到擺在旁邊的那張八爪椅了，兩人在床上一陣混亂的擁吻後Clef側躺在床上並把沾滿潤滑液的手指插入自己的後庭時這麼想著。「…哈、……」  
　　Kondraki的呼吸噴吐在自己後頸，那陣酒味顯然也沒比自己少多少，他聊勝於無的給自己潤滑過後就把位子讓給隔著底褲也能感受到的鮮明硬挺的慾望。  
　　「哈…嗯、…哈啊……！」在Clef還沒反應過來的時候Kondraki就抬起他的一條腿把自己滲著前液的前端插入，儘管酒精麻痺了大部分的痛覺，還是讓他疼得顫抖著身體逼出生理性的淚液，以平時不常用的體位進入帶來的不適感、刺激了平時沒想過的角度得到的快感都令他忍不住撐起上半身想逃離這樣的感覺，然而在自己身後的人顯然連這點喘息的空間都不願留給他，在他的哭喘間徑直把自己的碩大插入到深處。「…Kon、…嗯啊……！」  
　　Kondraki緩緩地開始抽插，幾個齒痕隔著Clef浸了汗水的襯衫留在他的肩上，這傢伙從來沒好好了解過什麼叫情調，不過Clef並不討厭這種粗獷的性，儘管此時Kondraki把他操得快緩不過氣來也一樣。

　　還在喘息的時候忽然Kondraki把手伸到他身前套弄他的勃起，某種不堪回首的記憶和快感從下腹的皮膚底層竄動而上，他的思考一瞬間停滯、凝固在當下。  
　　「……放開、」  
　　「…什麼？Clef…」  
　　「你的手……」平時如簧的巧舌失去組織言語的能力，那股快感令他厭惡得想吐，明明應該覺得舒服到能得到高潮的快感此刻卻促動他緊緊抓著Kondraki的手腕要他放開。  
　　雖然Kondraki並不明白Clef行為背後的原因，不過他們的默契還足夠讓他一個字都不問就鬆開手。他停下動作看Clef已經瀕臨高潮邊緣的身體發顫之間還是讓Kondraki離開他溫熱緊緻的甬道，重新趴好並抬高了臀部。  
　　「……像平常那樣把我幹到射出來，那種多餘的事情不適合你。」Clef的聲音此時顯得乾澀且沙啞，他沒用那對眼眶發紅的異色眼珠去看Kondraki會有什麼樣的反應，只等著Kondraki扣著他的身體重新把他操出呻吟。「嗯……！…呼唔、……」  
　　插入時帶來的快感讓Clef的大腿痠軟得幾乎無法支持住自己的身體，每次Kondraki身體與他的臀部拍擊的聲響與Clef壓抑著的哽咽互相交錯、規律得斷斷續續，Kondraki俯身抱緊了Clef弓起的身體在深處噴發出溫熱的精液，間歇的、緩緩將之釋放的過程中他緊緊貼合著Clef被一陣陣快感沖刷而顫抖的身體。  
　　儘管此刻Clef不用在乎會被Kondraki看見臉上的表情，他還是咬緊牙關只肯放任毫無意義的眼淚無聲濡濕枕頭，並發出粗重的喘息聲。

　　他不明白自己怎麼會回想起早已被他拋在身後的陳年舊事，也不願再去細想，也許只是今晚喝多了吧。


End file.
